Divergent high
by Eruditeviolinfreak
Summary: Tris Prior is the new girl. Then the hot mysterious Four shows some interest in her.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing all credit goes to veronica roth**

Tris P.O.V. I groan as the alarm clock blares. After five minutes I get out of bed and get dressed in a black sparkly crop top with a tight black tank top underneath, black skinny jeans, and black converses. This is my first day at Dauntless high. I want to make a good impression. My brothers **(I know in the book she only has one but, it is my fanfic so I do as I please.)** are waiting on me. Caleb goes to Erudite academy so he takes his Dodge pickup. Jordan and I goe to Dauntless. Erudite is for the geeks like Caleb, Dauntless is for the daredevils and athletes. Jordan and I got in my mustang and drove off. "Um, Tris we forget to get breakfast." "Crap, we will stop at starbucks." When we finish eating we part our separate ways. Jordan is in 9th grade and I'm in 10thI enter the office and get my schedule. While I am walking I bump into this girl. " Hi, my name is Christina do you need help finding your locker?" "Umm, sure." My response is so lame. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK! Tris we're locker me your schedule." I soon learn we have all the same classes. At least I will have someone to talk to since Christina offered to show me around. We have gym first period. All of her friends are in there so she introduces me to them. " Tris this is Uriah, Zeke, WIll, Marlene ,Shauna, Lynn, and , this is Tris" get a bunch of helloes. "Panzycakes, drop and give me 20." We began to do pushups when he stops us. " Four since you are the only one doing them right please, show them how to do a pushup." Oh my god that guy can do a pushup. Then the coach looks at me. " Blondie, get on his back." I can't believe he said that. I stand and walk over to him. " I'm so sorry" He smirks and says "No problem, I don't mind having to push ups with a hot girl on my back." I can feel the heat rushing up to my cheeks. He just called me hot. When he finishes the 20 pushups I quickly jump off of his back and run to my seat. Christina grins " You totally like him Tris." Once again I blush. " I don't know, I just met him 5 minutes ago." We run laps for the rest of class. Everyone is surprised at how fast I am. I just keep running. **Oh No! The page broke.** I enter the cafe (thats what they call the lunch room here.) with Cristina and she drags me over to her friends. I sit beside Four and Cris ( I am gonna start calling her that.).Then Four spoke to me " Hay Tris Are you gonna try out for any sports?" Finally a subject I want to talk about. " Yeah , I'm trying out for cheer, track soccer, and football." Uriah looks shocked and yells " You're trying out for football but, you are a girl." I instantly go into defense mode " So that doesn't mean I can't play football . I am trying out for halfback so shut your trap and accept it." Zeke steps in and changes the subject. "Hay guys have you guys seen that mustang out front?" Uriah grins and says " Yeah, that is a sick ride." Once again I blush and feebly say " Guys, thats my car." Jaws drop. ****

Time lapse Coach Amar has to unlock the girls locker room just for me. The nerves are starting to set in. I can't believe that I am trying out for the dauntless football team.

**Keep the reviews coming.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Divergent **

Tris P.O.V.

Once I am out on the field I can feel eyes on me. Coach Amar saved me by announcing " Panzycakes suicides now and you don't stop until someone pukes" I start to run and listen to the guys complain. Then only after 3 minutes a guy named Al threw up. I just sprinted to him and offered to take him to the infirmary( what they call the nurses office). Coach agrees and sends Four to go with me. Four picks up Al and heads to the infirmary and I quickly follow. Then the worst possible thing could happen, Al tries to flirt with me. " So Tris, you look hot in those gym shorts." I see what looks like a flash of jealousy and anger in Four's eyes. Then like a flash it disappears. I think of a reply. " Well, I don't know. I am not really interested, can we just be friends? " Um, sure I guess" I can hear the disappointment in his voice. That is not my problem. I have my eye on a certain guy, and he has a number for a name.

Four P.O.V.

Al just asked Tris out. My Tris. Anger gleams in my eyes.I try to hide that feeling but, she noticed. She gave me a small smile and rejected him. We walk the rest of the way in an awkward silence. Once we arrive I drop Al on a bed and walk out gripping Tris' arm. She doesn't pull away but, I can tell my grip is too tight and loosen my grip. Coach paused tryouts while we were gone. He had us do practice throws and field kicks.

Page break

Tryouts just ended and After Tris gets changed I plan on asking her out to get frozen yogurt.

Finally she leaves the locker room and I walk towards her. Christina came out of no where. I had totally forgot that softball tryouts were today too. Crap! Now I can't make my move. Well maybe I can. Chris ways walking towards her car while Tris called her younger brother. I hope her brothers don't try and kill me.

**Sorry this chapter is so short I have to do 3 projects this week. Review, follow, and fave.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry I haven't updated sooner but my life has been really hard lately.I wish I owned divergent .Sadly though I do not.I don't own Nike either.

Four P.O.V.

When I arrive home a feeling of relief washes over me. Marcus' car wasn't here. That meant no beating tonight. As I approach the porch I see a not that said:

_Hey worthless piece of s**t I will be gone for the next month on a business meeting. Don't make me come home early of the punishment will be bad._

Well at least I had a month of no beatings.I rip off the note and walk into the house thinking of my game plan to ask out Tris.

Page break still Four P.O.V.

When I woke up this morning I knew I needed to look good. I slip into the shower and wash my self. Once I am out I slid on a clean black v-neck t-shirt and normal jeans. I finished my "look" with my black Nike free runs. I head off to school and see Tris and her brothers talking to the gang. I walk up and introduce myself to her brothers. Jordan high-fives me and Caleb just comments on my name. "Your name is Four like the number ?" I just nod my head. Sadly he keeps talking. " That is totally irrational. They were not intended for names you know." I couldn't stand another second of his loud mouth. " Caleb are you sure you aren't really a Candor because if you don't shut you mouth I will tie you to a flagpole in a stripper costume and make you sing some trashy boy band song."

Tris P.O.V.

I can't believe he just said that to my brother, Jordan and me have to stifle laughters and everybody else just laughs

When we go inside I head to the .wall outside the locker room there is the football team list.

I made it. I am a starter. four is also a starter. I look at him and he starts to head my way.

" Tris congrats we made the team."Before I can react he scoops me up in a hug. I blush like a he pulls back abruptly and blushes too._He is so cute when he blushes. Wait did I just think that. I can't like Four. Can I? _After I finish the conversation with myself I look at Four and smile. "Um, you do know that our first game is against Allegiant prep right? I was about to answer when my baby brother walks over to check the list. _Oh no! I should have checked to see if he made the team. Why does Four always boggle my mind? Now he probably thinks that I am a horrible sister and will never like me. _

Four P.O.V.

I can see Tris have a battle with herself and I just wonder what is bothering her pretty little mind. Then I hear tria saying something to her brother. " Congrats bro we are both starters." I pipe in and say "Congrats man." Finally Jordan got the hint that I wanted to talk to Tris when I pinched his wrist. He just gives me a 'good luck man' look and walks off. "So Tris I was wondering if you wanted to work out with me sometime?" " I would love to." She smiles causing me to made plans to meet at the local gym called The Pit. I personally just want to see her in a pair of booty shorts. _Tobias, stop thinking like the perverted teenage boy you are. _I just stare as Tris skips off to class.

**Hi guys thanks for reading. Don't be a pansycake. Review.**


	4. an

okay guys I can't write for a while do to school stuff probably round the end of May till I can update. I'm sorry guys. I hate doing this but I need to keep my high G.P.A.. I will keep writing don't give up on me.


End file.
